Evolution
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Cast aside by society. Abhored by humanity. These are but two of the trials he is destined to endure. Fate however, will not allow this young shinobi-turned-mutant to endure them alone. Because fate, as with all things is never certain. Pairing Undecided


**_A/N: WARNING! If you are not at least FAMILAIR with the X-Men,(Honestly, who isn't!) and if you are not a fan of Naruto, read not this story! Also as I am now currrently jobless(Again) updates should be a bit more regular than usual C=_**

The bailey stood empty, save for one dead and dying.

But even now, he was becoming aware.

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

The sound of footsteps brought him back to reality. He raised his gaze, peering with wonderment as a stranger walked through those doors, garbed in reddish magenta, caped and majestic, bearing an air of almost regal detachment. He surveyed the room with his gaze, pondering the strange sight; the ruination within. Furniture had been viciously overturned, bottles broken, and, as he cleared the threshold, he realized that the destruction had come to a sudden halt; most likely due to his sudden entrance.

When he opened his eyes, he realized his first mistake.

The boy blinked, but said nothing.

He was a handsome youth, if intense. His blond hair was disheveled, his blue eyes intelligent, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek cheeks that might have dimpled with a constantly bright and enthused grin; no matter the situation or mission. Now, he was intense, his visage free of the baby fat that had cursed him in his younger years. Chiseled and nigh but expressionless, that face squinted against the sunlight; those harsh rays of radiance that threatened to obscure his vision and distract him from it from the threat of this man who stood before him.

"Were you the one that did this?" The helmeted stranger asked, indicating the chaos surrounding him. The boy blinked, as if only just now recognizing the utter destruction he had wrought, but still, he said nothing. His lips moved, but no sound emerged. Perhaps it was the child could not speak? Perhaps it was just the strain then, that caused those strange currents of air, leading the very atmosphere, to boil around him?

"Be careful to whom you speak, child." The man cautioned, his eyes cool, contemplative, almost like liquid steel. "Your power seems to have a mind of its own." He gestured a bit, waving his hand as though in greeting. Instead, a steel girder wrenched itself from the ceiling and plummeted toward the unspoken youth. For a moment it seemed almost as if nothing would happen; that the boy would simply remain there, staring upward, awaiting his own demise.

Then his eyes widened.

_Then_ they narrowed; the sapphire of his irises molding itself around his cornea, into a smoldering scarlet. His lips parted in a soundless scream, and, abruptly his body moved, and in such a way that the term "movement" simply could not suffice. One moment he'd lain there, slumped against the wall, half-dead. The next, a crimson tide swelled forth from his form, lancing upward with such swiftness that it bifurcated the girder as if it were naught but butter, and it, the knife.

The severed halves fell around him, sundered by the strange manifestation seeping through his skin. Even as the man watched, it retreated, the grisly apparition dissapearing back from whench it had come, leaving the lad's skin only slighty singed around the neck and shoulders. And even as he looked on, those wounds_-slight though they were-_did the inconcievable; they healed, the flesh knitting itself back together until it was as if the injuries had never existed at all.

"Impressive."

Intrigued, the helmeted man turned his gaze aside, warily eyeing the smoking metal, watching as it dissolved into nothingness._ Incredible._ The boy had not burned it away, as he'd initially assumed. Nor had he destroyed the steel. He'd simply erased it from its existence, eradicating it so utterly that not even a molecule remained. And he hadn't tried to move at all, not in the slightest.

Such a power was...

_Fascinating._

"Charles," The man who later call himself Magneto began, turning toward the empty doorway, "Perhaps you should see this for yourself."

**A/N: This takes place almost DIRECTLY before Professor Xavier and Magneto had their falling out, making our young hero one of the more formidable mutants they recruited together. As to what Naruto's mutant power is, well, its obviously the Kyuubi. Anything that powerful is at LEAST an Omega class, if not higher. Pairing could be Naruto/Rogue, or Naruto/Jean, or any other myriad of choices, but you'll have to PM vote on that now, won't you?**


End file.
